


You Have Mail

by mittakus



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Texting
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittakus/pseuds/mittakus
Summary: Ethan Hunt不認識Benji Dunn，他傳錯了一封簡訊，鬼使神差他們就繼續這個奇怪的關係。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ethan is bold  
> Benji is normal

 

_Monday, 10th September_

(10:32 am)  
**嘿，任務完成，酒吧見？**

(10:34 am)  
什麼任務？呃？你的ID是什麼？我錯過連線了嗎？

(10:35 am)  
剛剛有人從我背後走過去我先切了螢幕，工作嘛，你知道的

(10:38 am)  
**我搞錯號碼了，抱歉。**

(10:39 am)  
噢，沒事，很高興知道我沒有錯過什麼！另外恭喜你完成任務！

 

_Tuesday, 11th September_

(00:12 am)  
**你在上班時玩遊戲嗎？**

(00:13 am)  
嗨，晚安，嗨，呃，很高興認識你──我猜

(00:15 am)  
你不是我的主管偷偷假裝傳錯訊息來試探我的吧？

(00:17 am)  
**你希望我說是還是不是？**

(00:18 am)  
好吧，我知道這是個蠢問題

(00:19 am)  
對，我上班玩遊戲，實際上我現在也還在玩遊戲。

(00:25 am)  
**你的工作很無聊？**

(00:27 am)  
我猜還行，有時候滿刺激的，有時候不怎麼有趣。

(00:29 am)  
我猜大部分的工作都是這樣的，不是嗎？

(00:31 am)  
**我想我可以同意。你是工程師？**

(00:32 am)  
嗯哼，某種工程師。

(00:32 am)  
**你這是希望我接著問你是哪種工程師嗎？**

(00:33 am)  
……面對電腦的那種工程師

(00:33 am)  
等等，為了公平起見，先說說你是做什麼的？

(00:34 am)  
**這個時間還必須保持清醒的工作。**

(00:34 am)  
噢，猜謎！我喜歡猜謎。

(00:34 am)  
脫衣舞孃？

(00:36 am)  
**差了一點。**

(00:36 am)  
噢，那，賭徒？

(00:37 am)  
**錯，但也滿接近的，這個遊戲感覺很快就要結束了。**

(00:38 am)  
那一定就是特務了！

(00:38 am)  
**賓果。你是什麼？天才嗎？**

(00:39 am)  
哈！果然！就說我很擅長猜謎吧！

(00:40 am)  
**恭喜你在這個時間成功逗笑我。**

(00:40 am)  
不用客氣，這是我的榮幸，希望你沒有剛好在臥底

(00:41 am)  
**別擔心，我很專業的。**

(00:41 am)  
噢，當然，你當然是的，在這種時候可以傳簡訊鐵定是非常專業

(00:43 am)  
**嗯哼，當然。你該睡了，工程師。**

(00:44 am)  
哼嗯，晚安，特務。

-

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

_Monday, 17th September_

  
(09:13 pm)  
 **你是男的嗎？**

(09:24 pm)  
職業歧視？

(09:28 pm)  
 **你聽起來像男的。**

(09:31 pm)  
不確定你怎麼會發現的，這是特務的必備技能嗎？

(09:31 pm)  
 **讀心嗎？那當然是囉。**

(09:32 pm)  
嗯哼，你也是吧？

(09:33 pm)  
 **怎麼說？**

(09:33 pm)  
因為你的文字洋溢著一種男人的感覺

(09:34 pm)  
還有一點控制狂的感覺

(09:35 pm)  
 **工程師也要會讀心嗎？**

(09:37 pm)  
當然了，我可是好不容易才得到這份工作呢！

(09:38 pm)  
 **然後現在上班打遊戲，真是物換星移。**

(09:38 pm)  
嘿！我幾乎每天都能準時完成工作呢！這叫效率！

 

  
_Friday, 21st September_

  
(02:32 am)  
 **我要上班的時候幾乎天天都要加班。**

(02:33 am)  
噢，哈囉，特務先生，你也早！

(02:43 am)  
當然，壞人也都是三百六十五天的全天班，你能指望什麼呢？

(02:44 am)  
 **這個時間不睡覺，打遊戲？**

(02:49 am)  
你這是職業歧視！電腦工程師也能有豐富的夜生活！

(02:50 am)  
……但我是在打遊戲，但這也算豐富好嗎！我還回覆你訊息！

(02:51 am)  
 **你生氣時會嘟嘴嗎？**

(02:53 am)  
你在拐個彎說我幼稚嗎？我猜你才是那個夜生活豐富的人

(02:59 am)  
 **為什麼這樣想？**

(03:00 am)  
特務不都是這樣嗎？

(03:04 am)  
 **不知道你想像的特務到底是怎樣，電影裡那樣？**

(03:05 am)  
形形色色，但總能讓人喜歡或討厭他們？

(03:06 am)  
 **很精準的描述，你遇過嗎？**

(03:07 am)  
我現在不就遇到一個嗎？

(03:07 am)  
 **那你是喜歡我，還是討厭我？**

(03:07 am)  
對於一個對話字數不超過一千的人，我能說什麼呢？

(03:32 am)  
但你是一個滿好的聊天對象，希望我也是

(03:45 am)  
可能不是？居然快要天亮了，這讓我想到，不知道我們是不是在同一個時區

(03:47 am)  
你的永遠都是未顯示號碼。

(04:32 am)  
晚安，特務。

 

-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ethan要出任務嘛所以晚回了啦！

 

(07:25 am)  
**早安，工程師。**

(07:27 am)  
工作，你知道的，抱歉沒和你說晚安。

(09:32 am)  
嘿！早安！沒有什麼好抱歉的，甜心。

(09:34 an)  
**所以我現在是甜心了？**

(09:47 am)  
我來整合一下你的暱稱，特務甜心？

(09:47 am)  
等等，你不睡覺的嗎？還在工作？記得你上禮拜才完成任務……

(09:48 am)  
**我能怎麼辦呢，拯救世界，壞人很勤勞的。**

(09:49 am)  
**順帶一提，我不是很喜歡那個暱稱。**

(09:55 am)  
你沒告訴我你的名字，我能怎麼辦呢？

(09:57 am)  
**那我猜我就只能將就了，工程師。**

(10:01 am)  
很公平，特務。

 

  
_ Thursday, 27th September _

(06:12 pm)  
**藍西裝？灰西裝？**

(06:21 pm)  
為什麼不穿T-Shirt？

(06:23 pm)  
**不太適合舞會？**

(06:23 pm)  
我看不出來哪裡不適合，但藍色吧。

(06:24 pm)  
**我覺得我穿灰西裝滿好看的。**

(06:25 pm)  
喔，你穿什麼都好看的，甜心。

(06:26 pm)  
**你現在在翻白眼嗎？**

(06:27 pm)  
噢！你真的會讀心！

(06:28 pm)  
**我什麼時候騙過你了。**

(06:30 pm)  
哈，祝你（不管那是什麼舞會）舞會順利。

(06:35 pm)  
**不喜歡舞會？**

(06:36 pm)  
你就沒想過可能是舞會不喜歡我嗎？而且舞會總是沒有辦法好好吃東西

(06:40 pm)  
**嗯哼，如果舞會上有棒到不行的烤羊排，我相信一定會是一個很棒的舞會。**

(06:41 pm)  
啊哈，諷刺的口氣！

(06:42 pm)  
有很棒的烤羊排有什麼不好！如果能有一些很棒的甜點不是更棒嗎！

(06:43 pm)  
**如果你的衣服很合身，你大概不會想要這些？**

(06:44 pm)  
T-Shirt不就派上用場了嗎？

(06:45 pm)  
唉，所以這大概就是為什麼我總是找不到舞伴的原因？

(06:50 pm)  
**有機會我會邀你去的，我很有把握你踩不到我的腳。**

(6:55 pm)  
噢，我接受這個挑戰。

 

_Sunday, 30th September_

(02:33 pm)  
**你看星際大戰嗎？**

(02:40 pm)  
你不看嗎？！如果你不看我現在必須即刻停止回覆你！

(02:40 pm)  
以及你必須承認焦糖爆米花才是正統，其他都是邪魔歪道！

(02:42 pm)  
**就猜到你是。**

(02:42 pm)  
嘿！回答！

(02:46 pm)  
**我現在正在看，搭配焦糖爆米花，滿意嗎？**

(02:52 pm)  
喔！入坑不嫌晚，我還是可以和你當朋友！

(02:52 pm)  
所以你現在是在放假嗎？壞人請假了？

(02:53 pm)  
順帶一提，你看電影的時間很奇怪，鑑於我在上班當中

(02:55 pm)  
**可憐的上班族。**

(02:56 pm)  
你自己看電影也沒好到哪裡去吧！

(02:57 pm)  
而且我還能回傳簡訊給你，也不算太可憐

(02:59 pm)  
**你怎麼知道我不是跟漂亮的女朋友一起看電影？**

(03:01 pm)  
喔得了，你還傳簡訊給我，如果是真的，你大概跟我一樣找不到對象

(03:12 pm)  
**嘿，我可是特務。**

(03:13 pm)  
喔、所以特務就可以用腦波傳簡訊了？我上次確認過，這還不是個普及的科技

(03:14 pm)  
**好吧、好吧，但我不覺得一個人看電影有什麼不好的。**

(03:15 pm)  
May the force be with you

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章基本上就只是聊聊天，沒什麼進展呢！（呃


	4. Chapter 4

 

_Tuesday, 2nd October_

(06:32 am)  
 **我突然有點好奇你長怎麼樣。**

(08:34 am)  
一大早的不知道為什麼你會好奇這個

(08:36 am)  
你認識任何一個電腦工程師嗎？大致就是那樣子

(10:46 am)  
 **你留鬍子嗎？**

(10:59 am)  
我最近開始留鬍子，為了讓我看起來成熟一點

(11:00 am)  
 **娃娃臉？**

(11:13 am)  
呃、「娃娃臉」聽起來有點太可愛了，總之我買酒總是被誤會

(11:13 am)  
這很惱人！

(11:52 am)  
 **聽起來滿可愛的。**

(11:53 am)  
給你一點參考：我現在在翻白眼。你也要說說你自己！

(11:54 am)  
 **我現在沒有鬍子，臉上也沒有什麼疤。**

(11:56 am)  
非常有價值的情報，現在我可以把你的範圍縮小到五十億人以內了

(11:59 am)  
 **很棒的進展。**

(12:01 pm)  
幾乎覺得我看到你本人了，太棒了！

 

  
_Tuesday, 4th October_

(9:05 pm)  
 **我和一個朋友聊到你。**

(9:12 pm)  
嗯哼？

(10:08 pm)  
 **他建議我最好確定你是個好人。**

(10:31 pm)  
我是！

(10:35 pm)  
 **我相信你是。**

(10:36 pm)  
噢，呃、以特務來說，你算是非常容易說服的

(10:36 pm)  
是什麼讓你覺得我是個好人？（再次強調我真的是！）

(10:37 pm)  
 **因為我是一個運氣和實力兼具的特務。**

(10:39 pm)  
噢，當然，非常可信

(10:40 pm)  
 **說真的這真的就是一種直覺。你呢？**

(10:40 pm)  
我什麼？

(10:41 pm)  
 **你有跟任何人提起我過嗎？**

(10:43 pm)  
說來有點尷尬，但我，呃、沒有什麼朋友

(10:43 pm)  
我是說，現實中可以實際碰到的那種！我打遊戲時還是有夥伴的！

(10:44 pm)  
 **跟同事不熟？**

(10:45 pm)  
你知道電腦工程師是怎麼一回事的話就不會問我這個問題了

(10:45 pm)  
 **所以我是你的秘密對象？**

(10:45 pm)  
呃，我想應該可以這麼說？

(10:46 pm)  
你朋友沒有阻止我們這種關係只叫你確定我是不是好人？

(10:46 pm)  
但我直覺認為你是那種很有主見的人，不會讓朋友左右你的決定的那種

(10:48 pm)  
 **這句話聽起來很了解我，但我想你只是希望我留下來才這麼說的。**

(10:49 pm)  
沒錯，我的生活已經不能沒有你了，甜心

(10:49 pm)  
 **我聽得出來這是諷刺的口氣。**

 

  
_Friday, 5th October_

(09:23 am)  
你是不是會早起晨跑的那種人？

(09:44 am)  
 **是。**

(9:49 am)  
自己下廚的那種人？

(09:53 am)  
 **有時。**

(09:53 am)  
啊！是那種像軍人一樣可以吃營養棒和野草過活的那種吧？

(09:59 am)  
 **我確實是有很多軍人的習慣。**

(10:00 am)  
一定要打句點也是一項

(10:00 am)  
 **嗯哼。**

(10:01 am)  
連「嗯哼」都會打句號！

\--

(02:33 pm)  
 **這個時間該吃點點心了？**

(02:36 pm)  
天，你監視我嗎？

(02:40 pm)  
 **不分我一片餅乾嗎？**

(02:42 pm)  
今天是甜甜圈，只剩一口了，但我不會分你的

(02:43 pm)  
 **你嘴角有糖粉。**

(02:44 pm)  
……謝了。

(02:50 pm)  
嘿，以吃下午吃甜甜圈的人來說，我的身材算是好的！

(02:52 pm)  
 **你說什麼我信什麼囉。**

 

-


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的，簡訊體必須要有的酒醉簡訊來了。

 

_Saturday, 6th October_

(05:43 am)  
 **嘿，我今天有個工作，你一個人沒有問題吧？**

(08:01 am)  
嘿，我今天也有個工作，你一個人沒有問題吧？

\--

(12:33 pm)  
 **晚點聊，工程師。**

(12:34 pm)  
晚點聊，特務。

\--

(11:11 pm)  
 **任務完成。**

(11:14 pm)  
恭喜！

 

  
_Sunday, 7th October_

(01:33 pm)  
我其實可以申請外勤的工作，那可能刺激得多，前提是要通過測驗

(01:55 pm)  
不過那牽涉到非常多體能訓練和危險，以及不能玩遊戲

(02:02 pm)  
 **雖然外勤工作聽起來很有趣，但我覺得你很適合叫工程師。**

(02:06 pm)  
哦，你聽起來就像是很適合槍戰的特務

(02:07 pm)  
 **沒有辦法反駁這個。**

(02:09 pm)  
 **我一直沒問你是在什麼樣的地方工作。**

(02:09 pm)  
喔，對，我也沒有問你。我在、該說政府部門嗎？你知道，公務員之類的

(02:11 pm)  
 **喔，那很巧。**

(02:11 pm)  
什麼？？？

(02:12 pm)  
噢、噢，當然，特務嘛

 

\--

 

(10:01 pm)  
如果你真的是特務，要是有人追蹤你，我們這些對話會被解讀成什麼？

(10:04 pm)  
 **你還在懷疑我的身分？這太讓我傷心了。**

(10:06 pm)  
不過我還沒被任何人逼問什麼，我們的關係應該是很安全

(10:08 pm)  
我是說，如果我們這樣也算是一種「關係」的話

(10:08 pm)  
 **你能夠透過訊息追蹤我嗎？**

(10:10 pm)  
聽起來有點詭異，但我可能可以，雖然可能需要（或是無視）一點權限問題

(10:10 pm)  
但我沒有這樣做！

(10:11 pm)  
而且同理，你也可以追蹤我，很公平，這也不困難，你甚至知道我的號碼

(10:12 pm)  
 **我不足夠讓你好奇追蹤我？**

(10:34 pm)  
 **順帶一提，你是近期最讓我感到開心的關係。**

(10:40 pm)  
你也是

(10:42 pm)  
所以我才沒有追蹤你

(10:55 pm)  
 **很高興知道這件事。**

 

  
_Tuesday, 9th October_

(02:25 am)  
我現在可能有點太醉了

(02:29 am)  
我很抱──抱千、這個時間穿 傳簡訊，我剛去酒吧，

(02:31 am)  
單 但我回到家了，毫髮無傷，真為窩自己感到驕傲

(02:34 am)  
我本來想縮 說、要逮個人回家，最近乖 怪怪的

(02:35 am)  
 **你想要聊聊嗎？**

(02:37 am)  
嗨！嗨嗨嗨嗨嗨

(02:39 am)  
包歉，我吵醒你了嗎？

(02:40 am)  
 **你沒有吵醒我。你還好嗎？**

(02:42 am)  
你是那種會招股人的類型嗎？

(02:43 am)  
照顧*

(02:43 am)  
 **我不是，但我想陪一個喝醉的人說話我還是辦得到。**

(02:46 am)  
哼嗯，你港覺是很溫柔的人

(02:47 am)  
我剛剛在酒吧的時候在想

(02:47 am)  
事實上我最近常在想

(02:48 am)  
我們會不會在哪裡見過

(02:48 am)  
我一直安到送出，包歉

(02:48 am)  
或是擦身而過

(02:48 am)  
哈哈哈

(02:49 am)  
 **嘿，我也想過這些。**

(02:50 am)  
 **總有一天我們可以見面的不是嗎？**

(02:50 am)  
 **我不知道你遇到了什麼讓你喝醉成這樣，但你需要的話可以說。**

(02:55 am)  
還說你不會照顧人

(02:56 am)  
 **畢竟我技術上來說什麼都沒有做。**

(02:56 am)  
我猜這就是一個週 週期性的低落或什麼的，赫爾曼吧或許？

(02:57 am)  
荷爾蒙*

(02:59 am)  
 **星期一憂鬱？**

(02:59 am)  
哈哈哈可能是唷

(03:01 am)  
 **或是你想要我和你通話？這我做得到。**

(03:02 am)  
別

(03:02 am)  
 **這個拒絕讓我有點傷心，工程師。**

(03:04 am)  
我不想讓你聽刀我%^&*(**{%+=}}

(03:05 am)  
 **好吧，或許你現在可以喝點水。**

(03:06 am)  
唔唔唔唔

(03:08 am)  
 **喝了？**

(03:11 am)  
嗯嗯哈

(03:13 am)  
 **想睡了？**

(03:20 am)  
唔唔嗯

(03:21 am)  
 **晚安，工程師。**

(03:30 am)  
晚安，特務，愛你

 

\--

 


	6. Chapter 6

  
\--

(08:31 am)  
 **我在等一個早安的告白。**

(08:42 am)  
？

(08:45 am)  
呃

(08:46 am)  
天

(08:46 am)  
我做了什麼

(08:47 am)  
 **完全沒有印象？**

(08:48 am)  
完全沒有

(08:49 am)  
噢天啊，我不是故意的，我很抱歉

(08:49 am)  
我不是要說愛你，我是要說謝你

(08:51 am)  
 **你不是沒有印象？怎麼會知道你要說的不是你內心的真心話？**

(08:55 am)  
提醒我下次絕對不要喝酒了

(08:56 am)  
 **酒量不好？**

(08:57 am)  
通常還可以，我也不知道昨天怎麼了

(08:58 am)  
 **你沒有把我吵醒，如果你在意這個。**

(08:59 am)  
啊啊啊啊，我想在在嘗試有沒有什麼遊戲裝置能讓我穿越回昨天

(09:00 am)  
 **很糟的星期一？**

(09:03 am)  
噢，滿糟的，一些工作上的破事，你知道的，謝謝你的關心

(09:05 am)  
 **我昨天說的還是算數，你如果需要，可以跟我說，畢竟我是你最愛的特務。**

(09:06 am)  
嘿！我只說了「愛你」，沒有說是「最愛」！

(09:07 am)  
其實也不是什麼很值得一提的事情，只是剛好碰上了特別情緒化的一天

(09:10 am)  
 **你昨天說想要帶個人回家，不順利嗎？**

(09:12 am)  
呃，顯然是這樣，不過這個部分並不是特別遺憾

(09:13 am)  
 **為什麼？**

(09:17 am)  
噢，甜心，因為那些都不是你呀

(09:20 am)  
 **很好。**

 

\--

 

(07:42 pm)  
 **夏威夷還是臘腸？**

(07:46 pm)  
選夏威夷不會錯的，甜心

(07:48 pm)  
 **好。**

 

 

_Wednesday, 10th October_

 

(00:12 am)  
我們認識滿一個月了！

(00:29 am)  
 **你要睡了嗎？**

(00:31 am)  
呃，還沒，怎麼？

  
_（未顯示號碼 來電）_

「嗨，呃，特務先生。」

**「我不知道你有英國腔。」**

「我沒說過我是英國人嗎？很奇怪嗎？我以為這裡蠻多英國口音的人，但我說『這裡』，我的意思是特區，但、呃大家都懷疑我是MI6的臥底，我是說，我當然不是，呃，你聽起來很美國人。」

**「沒有說過，不奇怪。」**

「你在笑嗎？喔，我緊張的時候話就有點多，抱歉。」

**「我喜歡你的聲音和腔調。」**

「噢，呃，我猜你的也不錯──呃，對了，我剛剛發現你第一次傳簡訊給我時是一大早邀請你的隊員去酒吧。」

**「你那邊不流行一早去酒吧嗎？」**

「……你這樣一本正經地說我差點就要相信了！這也該死的特務技能嗎？」

**「哈哈哈！當然。」**

「所以就是這樣，我們正式進階到可以講電話的關係？比我想像中的快多了。」

**「畢竟今天是一個特別的日子。」**

「當然，這可是一個月紀念日呢！哈哈！」

**「很高興認識你。」**

「我也是。順帶一提，你的聲音比我想像中的好一些。」

**「所以你想像過我的聲音。」**

「……很奇怪嗎？我是說，就是，呃，不是說，你笑什麼？」

**「我也想像過，別擔心。」**

「噢，噢。好，很好。」

**「你該睡了，在掛電話之前我想聽你叫我。」**

「噢，呃，你忘記我不知道你的──噢，你是說，甜心？」

**「嗯哼。」**

「聽一個男人叫你甜心，你真的是一個很奇怪的人。」

**「你還真的叫了，誰比較奇怪？」**

「沒辦法反駁，晚安，特務。」

**「晚安，工程師。」**

_（通話時間：04分38秒）_

 

  
_Thursday, 11th October_

 

(08:06 am)  
我昨天真的有跟你通話吧？

(08:12 am)  
 **千真萬確。**

(08:13 am)  
噢，好

(08:14 am)  
有點不太真實，我以為是我作夢

(08:20 am)  
 **你夢到過我？**

(08:29 am)  
不知道你怎麼得到這個結論的，你在我腦中可還是五十億人的模樣

(08:30 am)  
但總之很高興可以跟你通話

(08:32 am)  
 **你聽起來有點欲蓋彌彰，不過沒關係。**

(08:33 am)  
你在笑嗎？很可惡的那種。我現在可以想像你的聲音了！

(08:35 am)  
 **嗯哼。**

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

_Friday, 12th October_

 

(04:33 pm)  
**週五晚上你做點什麼嗎？**

(04:43 pm)  
嗯，今天沒什麼事情，所以宮保雞丁、啤酒和HALO 5

(04:47 pm)  
**不出去玩？**

(04:48 pm)  
我喜歡在家玩！而且我出去玩的下場都不太好……

(04:49 pm)  
**自己一個人？**

(04:52 pm)  
噢天，我們都認識這麼久了你還不知道我是一個人嗎？

(04:53 pm)  
我在酒吧除了喝酒沒有什麼別的事情可以做的（還有喝醉）

(04:54 pm)  
老實說我其實不太喜歡「太突然」的關係

(04:55 pm)  
**了解。所以就算有個對你很有興趣、很對你胃口的女孩來跟你搭話也不考慮？**

(05:15 pm)  
如果那是男的我就會考慮的

(05:21 pm)  
**這代表我們的調情都可以是真的嗎？**

(05:35 pm)  
什麼？我們什麼時候調情了？

(05:36 pm)  
**你花了十分鐘就想到這個回覆？**

(05:37 pm)  
以防你忘記，我距離下班還有二十三分鐘呢！

(05:39 pm)  
**我一直覺得我們在調情，你玩弄了我的心，工程師。:_(**

(05:41 pm)  
你用表情符號看起來太滑稽了，下不為例，特務。

 

\--

 

(10:52 pm)  
我們可以來玩個遊戲！

(10:58 pm)  
**什麼遊戲？堆雪人？**

(10:59 pm)  
哈哈！噢，所以你週五晚上也沒有出去玩

(11:00 pm)  
**你的HALO 5呢？**

(11:02 pm)  
哪有跟你堆雪人好玩！

(11:05 pm)  
**你就算不這麼說我還是會陪你玩的。**

(11:06 pm)  
當然<3

(11:07 pm)  
遊戲很簡單，我問問題、你回答，你問問題、我回答，

(11:08 pm)  
如果讓你不舒服，可以拒答，可以嗎？

(11:09 pm)  
**沒問題，第一題就讓你先問。**

(11:10 pm)  
棒。我們先從一些簡單的開始好了，年紀？

(11:12 pm)  
**42。身高？**

(11:13 pm)  
所以你比我大了八歲！178之類的。抽菸嗎？

(11:13 pm)  
**原來你還是個孩子。不抽。**

(11:14 pm)  
你才已經是老頭！

(11:14 pm)  
**喜歡咖啡還是茶？**

(11:15 pm)  
嘿，你忘記我是英國人了嗎？我身體流的不是血是茶！你是美國人？

(11:16 pm)  
**讓我看看我的護照──噢，我有兩、三本不一樣的美國護照。**

(11:17 pm)  
炫耀！

(11:18 pm)  
**你會說俄語嗎？**

(11:18 pm)  
奇怪的問題，但是會，不過看字比較慢。

(11:18 pm)  
**噢，你不是一般的工程師。**

(11:19 pm)  
嗯哼，我是一個會俄文的工程師，超好找工作的

(11:19 pm)  
你當過兵？

(11:20 pm)  
**陸軍。你折棉被嗎？**

(11:22 pm)  
請先定義「折」我才能回答

(11:22 pm)  
**啊，懶散。**

(11:23 pm)  
是是長官。最喜歡的甜甜圈口味？

(11:23 pm)  
**我感覺你喜歡所有口味的甜甜圈。我比較喜歡看別人吃。**

(11:24 pm)  
啊，當然，怎麼能拒絕任何一種甜甜圈！

(11:24 pm)  
**你睡在床的哪一邊？**

(11:24 pm)  
有趣的問題。中間。你呢？

(11:26 pm)  
**我通常都睡在床以外的地方。**

(11:27 pm)  
啊，我好奇都是哪裡

(11:27 pm)  
**沒有什麼見不得人的，多半是組合架之類的。**

(11:28 pm)  
我可憐的特務。

(11:29 pm)  
**我可以問一個比較私人的問題嗎？**

(11:29 pm)  
可以，但我可以拒答，你剛那個算一個問題？

(11:29 pm)  
**算，但你的也算。所以輪到我了。**

(11:30 pm)  
**星際大戰還是星艦迷航記？**

(11:30 pm)  
我拒絕回答這題！這種問題是禁止的！！

(11:30 pm)  
這是至少兩個月的激烈戰爭！我腦中的宗教戰爭！

(11:30 pm)  
**抱歉，抱歉，所以你生氣的時候會嘟嘴嗎？**

(11:31 pm)  
嘿！我還沒有問我的問題！

(11:31 pm)  
**親愛的，我以為剛剛那題不算。**

(11:31 pm)  
噢、噢，好吧、好吧，確實那不能算是一個問題

(11:31 pm)  
我，呃，我不會，應該？從來沒有人提過這件事情

(11:33 pm)  
**啊，有一天我可以證實這件事情。**

(11:34 pm)  
你想要跟我見面嗎？

(11:34 pm)  
**想。很奇怪嗎？**

(11:35 pm)  
有點。不是說我不想看看你，但就是

(11:35 pm)  
**害羞？**

(11:35 pm)  
噗！不是很精準的形容，但要這樣說應該也可以

(11:36 pm)  
我們是從一封錯誤簡訊開始的關係，這本身就已經夠奇怪的了（好的方面）

(11:37 pm)  
我的下一個問題：你現在有交往對象嗎？

(11:38 pm)  
**沒有。所以我們進入了「晚上的話題」階段。你是top還是bottom？**

(11:39 pm)  
都可以，但我通常喜歡比較強勢的對象，我是說，在我的想像中

(11:39 pm)  
呃，抱歉，分享太多了

(11:39 pm)  
你之前提到「我們的調情」那件事，所以你是，呃，喜歡男生？

(11:40 pm)  
**是。**

(11:40 pm)  
噢，這很巧

(11:40 pm)  
**是很巧，剛好把簡訊傳給一個性取向跟自己一樣的人，這能有多少機會呢。**

(11:40 pm)  
事實證明其實滿容易的！

(11:41 pm)  
**哈哈，確實。**

(11:43 pm)  
最後一題？我明天還得處理一些檔案修復，大概會花上一整天

(11:43 pm)  
**在星期六？（這算一題嗎？）**

(11:44 pm)  
啊，對的，星期六，工程師可是賣肝的行業

(11:44 pm)  
我是說，其實是幫我一個朋友的忙，你知道，賺點人情什麼的

(11:45 pm)  
**所以你還有其他特務朋友嗎？**

(11:45 pm)  
蛤？

(11:46 pm)  
噢，不是，那只是個把自己的重要檔案丟進洗衣機引發了一些小爆炸的蠢蛋

(11:47 pm)  
**這種事情真的會發生！**

(11:47 pm)  
超不現實！爆炸什麼的聽起來像是特務片，噢，你的生活想必有很多爆炸？

(11:48 pm)  
**啊，你無法想像。**

(11:48 pm)  
哈！

(11:50 pm)  
**很棒的夜晚，謝謝你找我玩，晚安，工程師。**

(11:50 pm)  
很棒的夜晚，謝謝你陪我玩，晚安，特務，希望你不要近期內都不要被炸飛。

 

-


	8. Chapter 8

 

_Saturday, 13th October_

 

(03:02 pm)  
這個修復的檔案都是孩子的照片

(03:02 pm)  
噢、噢，不是什麼色情的東西，看起來就是家族相片那一類的

(03:02 pm)  
我就在想我到底有沒有這麼值得紀念的照片

(03:03 pm)  
值得花這麼大工夫救回來

(03:03 pm)  
我猜是因為我都在玩遊戲什麼的所以沒什麼照片

(07:18 pm)  
**如果你寄一張你的照片給我，我也會珍藏的。**

(08:32 pm)  
噢，你應該要這麼做的

(08:33 pm)  
你今天都做了些什麼？

(08:37 pm)  
我是說，如果你想要聊聊的話

(08:37 pm)  
不是說我想要探你的隱私或什麼的

(08:38 pm)  
呃，抱歉

(08:45 pm)  
**因為你很可愛所以我不介意你問，不過我今天大部分的時間都在搭飛機。**

(08:46 pm)  
**完成了一個不是很困難的交易，等等要去做個報告。**

(08:47 pm)  
聽起來很充實的一天！

(08:47 pm)  
你總是一個人出任務嗎？

(08:49 pm)  
**多半的時候是這樣。會搭配技術支援和一些後援。**

(08:50 pm)  
噢！你戴過那種仿真的面具嗎？

(08:50 pm)  
就可以把整個頭都罩住，完全變成另外一個人那種！

(08:50 pm)  
啊啊，我一直好想試試看那個唷！

(08:52 pm)  
**我有，而且出乎意料地，那其實滿透氣的。**

(08:53 pm)  
你有！！！

(08:55 pm)  
**你如果寄一張你的照片給我，我考慮下次讓你試戴戴看。**

(08:56 pm)  
你不要以為我不會這麼做！

(08:59 pm)  
**要報告了，晚點聊，工程師。**

(08:59 pm)  
嗯哼！;_(

\--

(09:42 pm)  
我拍不到什麼可愛的照片，我從網上隨便下載一張你也不知道！

\--

(10:23 pm)  
**噢，你怎麼拍都會很可愛的，親愛的。**

(10:24 pm)  
**你說你住在特區？**

(10:27 pm)  
你的報告結束了嗎？我是。但我什麼時候說過了？

(10:28 pm)  
**結束了。我們通話的時候，你說「這裡」是指「特區」，記得嗎？**

(10:29 pm)  
噢，噢，對，我說過，哈，沒想到你記得

(10:31 pm)  
**車站大廳東側的寄物櫃，編號139，你明天去的話會有驚喜。**

(10:45 pm)  
……我開始害怕了

(10:45 pm)  
你在特區？

(10:45 pm)  
我是說，你也住在這裡？

(10:46 pm)  
**大部分的時間我都不在，但我在這裡有個家。**

(10:47 pm)  
所以驚喜，呃，不會是炸彈對吧？

(10:48 pm)  
**放心，我覺得你很可愛，所以不會就這樣把你炸死的。**

(10:49 pm)  
但你會讓我拿到一個包裹，裡面有很多贓物，我就被抓了

(10:49 pm)  
**不會有人抓你的，我保證。**

(10:49 pm)  
好像壞人都不會這麼說一樣……

(10:51 pm)  
**總之如果你去了，就會有驚喜，你也可以不去。**

(10:51 pm)  
啊，好奇心總有一天會殺死我的

 

  
_Sunday, 14th October_

 

(09:22 am)  
杯子蛋糕和小餅乾！

(09:22 am)  
你是天使嗎！

(09:46 am)  
**噢，你去了。很棒。**

(09:46 am)  
**伴手禮，我上一個任務是在羅馬。**

(09:50 am)  
你現在正式成為我最愛的人了！

(09:51 am)  
感謝你當時傳錯的簡訊

(09:52 am)  
**我的榮幸。**

\--

(01:33 pm)  
**你不擔心我在蛋糕和餅乾裡下毒嗎？**

(01:52 pm)  
你說那種隨機殺人嗎？

(01:52 pm)  
我其實有一點點擔心，老實說，但我猜我也就是賭一把你是好人

(01:53 pm)  
好吧我有稍微測試一下裡面有沒有什麼追蹤儀器

(01:53 pm)  
但誰能拒絕杯子蛋糕呢？

(02:11 pm)  
**很高興你喜歡。**

(02:12 pm)  
所以你去出任務的時候有把我放在心上，這很甜蜜！;")

(02:13 pm)  
**當然，你可是近期少數真心跟我說過「愛你」的人。**

(02:14 pm)  
但你從來沒有回覆我！

(02:14 pm)  
**我也愛你。**

(02:16 pm)  
我知道。

(02:17 pm)  
**星際大戰？**

(02:18 pm)  
噢我真的很愛你！

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這真是一個半真半假的虛擬世界不是嗎？


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有提及一些路人/Benji，不過什麼事情都沒有發生。

 

 

_Monday, 15th October_

(08:00 am)  
 **週一愉快，工程師。**

(08:39 am)  
早安，我的陽光！

(09:00 am)  
 **你吃早餐嗎？**

(09:02 am)  
呃，如果來得及的話我是很樂意吃

(09:02 am)  
通常是咖啡，前一天吃剩的一些什麼東西

(09:02 am)  
我是說如果我沒有睡得太久

(09:06 am)  
不是說我會賴床

(09:10 am)  
 **嗯哼。**

(09:12 am)  
好吧，對，我會賴床！

(09:15 am)  
 **誠實的孩子。**

(09:20 am)  
噢！今天有人買早餐給我！你是帶來幸運的特務嗎？

(09:21 am)  
 **來自？**

(09:52 am)  
 **工程師？**

(10:03 am)  
呃，我不確定剛剛發生了什麼事情

(10:03 am)  
剛剛有個同事約我去吃晚餐，給我早餐的這個，不同部門的

(10:04 am)  
 **辦公室戀情？**

(10:04 am)  
 **他是你喜歡的類型嗎？**

(10:05 am)  
呃，有點？

(10:05 am)  
 **有點？**

(10:05 am)  
我是說，我其實沒有跟他說過什麼話

(10:06 am)  
他看起來跟我不是同一個世界的，就是他是那種陽光型？

(10:06 am)  
你知道就是，會去慢跑，引體向上可以做幾百個的那種

(10:07 am)  
 **我也可以。**

(10:07 am)  
啊，炫耀！

(10:08 am)  
他有很好看的眼睛，綠色的

(10:11 am)  
 **你答應他了嗎？**

(10:12 am)  
我，呃，我猜是？

(10:12 am)  
只是吃個飯應該還好，你知道，聊聊天什麼的

(10:13 am)  
我其實不是很擅長這些

(10:15 am)  
 **我跟你聊天覺得滿愉快的。**

(10:15 am)  
噢，謝謝你，甜心

(10:16 am)  
 **祝你好運。**

(10:19 am)  
對，好運，我會需要它的

\--

(01:30 pm)  
你覺得這會不會是一個陷阱什麼的？

(01:30 pm)  
愚人節活動之類的

(02:32 pm)  
 **不會有事情的，別緊張。**

(02:32 pm)  
好吧，好吧，好吧

(02:46 pm)  
 **這個約會讓你這麼焦慮嗎？**

(02:46 pm)  
我也不知道，這可能不算個約會，我焦慮嗎？我很久沒有，呃，

(02:47 pm)  
這種事情不常發生

(03:12 pm)  
 **放輕鬆，你可以的。**

(03:12 pm)  
 **如果不行的話你可以跟我求救。**

(03:16 pm)  
你知道我感覺有點像是背叛你

(03:16 pm)  
是不是很奇怪，明明我還在跟你說這件事情

(03:17 pm)  
噢天呀我已經在胡言亂語了，我可以收回剛剛那兩句話嗎？

(03:44 pm)  
 **我會祝福你，即使我已經心碎。**

(03:46 pm)  
嘿，你不是應該要設法奪回我嗎！

(03:48 pm)  
 **你希望我這麼做嗎？**

(03:50 pm)  
我有點希望你會吃醋或什麼的

(03:55 pm)  
呃，當我沒說、當我沒說，我是個笨蛋！

\--

(06:46 pm)  
我們吃一個義大利餐廳，我覺得我可能要回去換個衣服

(06:47 pm)  
 **你穿什麼？**

(06:48 pm)  
T-shirt和棉褲

(06:48 pm)  
T-shirt是星際異攻隊的，如果你有興趣知道的話

(06:50 pm)  
 **你在用餐時傳簡訊給我？這很不紳士。**

(06:51 pm)  
呃

(06:51 pm)  
我打字很快

(06:52 pm)  
 **你一定特別可愛，所以你的對象才會原諒你這種行為。**

(06:55 pm)  
我提醒我自己不要講太多話，不過有點尷尬，所以我要找點事情轉移注意力

(06:57 pm)  
 **他不足夠有趣讓你需要找事情轉移注意力嗎？**

(06:58 pm)  
其實也沒有那麼糟，但我剛剛講了一個可能不怎麼樣的笑話

(07:00 pm)  
我開始相信我真的很可愛這個說法了

(07:01 pm)  
因為他還是笑了，雖然是過了好幾秒之後

(07:03 pm)  
 **嗯哼，我相信我的眼光。**

\--

(08:21 pm)  
救

  
_（未顯示號碼 來電）_

「……歉，抱歉！嗨，呃，特務。」

**「哈囉，工程師。」**

「你在笑嗎？我什麼都還沒有說！」

**「怎麼了？」**

「呃，他要親我。」

**「嗯哼，聽起來很順利。」**

「不知道，就是感覺不太對。啊，對，抱歉，工作。下次吧，抱歉，我得走了，不用載我，沒關係，下次見。」

**「你逃走了嗎？」**

「……對，我還用跑的。」

**「你這樣可不算真的拒絕了。」**

「呃，我不知道，不算嗎？我們都吃過飯了。」

**「如果你不想要他，就明白跟他說。」**

「我不知道我是不是我不想要他，只是，感覺不太對……好吧，我猜你說的對，如果我不想要，是應該直接告訴他的。」

**「這樣上班見到不會尷尬嗎？」**

「我們不同部門，其實本來就沒有什麼機會見到，之前合作過一次吧，那次滿順利的，偶爾遇到的時候會寒暄，你知道，美國人很喜歡寒暄。」

**「你打算告訴我你跟他講的笑話嗎？」**

「噢，不要提了，並不想。」

**「其實你逃走我滿開心的。」**

「很高興這娛樂到你了！噢，我得上地鐵了，再傳訊息給你，謝了謝了。」

_（通話時間：08分43秒）_

 

-


	10. Chapter 10

 

_Tuesday, 16th October_

(08:00 am)  
 **你拒絕他了嗎？**

(08:11 am)  
嗨你也早

(08:11 am)  
噢他今天不在，去工作了！

(08:17 am)  
 **你倒是滿清楚他的行程的？**

(08:20 am)  
噢噢噢，這是遲來的吃醋嗎？

(08:20 am)  
哈哈哈哈哈哈

(08:21 am)  
抱歉，我只是開個玩笑

(08:21 am)  
我是說，因為Tom（就是那個同事）早上傳訊息跟我說

(08:22 am)  
 **所以你除了我也跟別人傳訊息？**

(08:25 am)  
傳呀

(08:25 am)  
但只有你的訊息像是早晨的陽光

(08:27 am)  
 **甜言蜜語不能掩蓋你出軌的事實。**

(08:28 am)  
噢，甜心，我要做什麼才能補償你？

(08:29 am)  
 **你知道我想要聽什麼。**

(08:29 am)  
什麼？

(08:30 am)  
噢，我愛你？

(08:31 am)  
 **問號？**

(08:32 am)  
我愛你！

(08:33 am)  
 **很好。**

\--

(11:12 am)  
你喜歡什麼類型的？

(11:19 am)  
 **或許Tom那個類型的我可以。**

(11:20 am)  
……呃、好？

(11:20 am)  
我可以把他的電話給你

(11:22 am)  
 **開玩笑的。但很遺憾我沒有什麼典型喜歡的類型。**

(11:23 am)  
或許是你沒有發現！

(11:24 am)  
 **或許。**

\--

(02:54 pm)  
 **我現在很無聊。**

(03:00 pm)  
那我們來堆雪人吧！

(03:00 pm)  
啊，不如我們來分享一些人生經歷好了，我是說，你的工作應該多少有可以分享的部分？

(03:00 pm)  
不會全是機密吧？

(03:06 pm)  
 **可以。而且我也不是從嬰兒就是特務。**

(03:07 pm)  
棒！我先！

(03:08 pm)  
小時候我家有個閣樓，有一天不知道為什麼它的窗戶開了，我告訴我的同學，窗戶隔天自行關上了，我的狗一直盯著窗戶看（當然這是假的）

(03:08 pm)  
我翹了幾天課，然後用希臘文傳了訊息給我的朋友寫著：

(03:09 pm)  
「他是我的孩子了，別想救他。」

(03:09 pm)  
至今我那時候的同學都相信我的閣樓裡有個希臘鬼

(03:09 pm)  
 **哈！非常科幻的選擇。**

(03:11 pm)  
 **小時候我老是在屋頂上跑來跑去，假裝自己是蝙蝠俠之類的。**

(03:13 pm)  
 **有一次我試圖從我們家的牛群（我們家是牧場）背上跳到另一頭。**

(03:13 pm)  
像精靈王子踩著矮人的頭！惡劣！

(03:14 pm)  
 **結果摔到糞坑裡。**

(03:14 pm)  
噁！如果我見到你會特別注意你是不是有牛糞味

(03:15 pm)  
 **那你得靠得夠近才行。**

(03:17 pm)  
很小的時候，我做了個夢，夢到我在宇宙艦隊上，穿著紅色的制服還有一個三角形的徽章標誌，

(03:17 pm)  
超酷的夢，咻咻咻，砰碰！

(03:18 pm)  
那之後我看了星艦迷航記，成就了現在的我

(03:19 pm)  
 **做夢可以算是人生經歷嗎？**

(03:19 pm)  
當然！那還是個預知夢呢！

(03:22 pm)  
 **某一次任務，天黑後行動，不巧看到某個有名的上櫃總裁在操他的助理，我那時候西裝革履，並邀請我加入他。**

(03:23 pm)  
你如果沒有加入就該告訴我名字，不然這故事一點都不精采！

(03:24 pm)  
 **誰說我沒有加入的？**

(03:25 pm)  
哇！

(03:26 pm)  
等等，你的任務呢？

(03:28 pm)  
 **還是完成了。**

(03:28 pm)  
 **如果你下次讓我開心，我會考慮告訴你細節。**

(03:29 pm)  
啊啊，奸詐的特務！

(03:30 pm)  
你有把這個寫進報告裡嗎？

(03:31 pm)  
 **該寫的我都寫上去了。**

(03:31 pm)  
噢天

(03:31 pm)  
你們外勤特務都這樣的嗎！

(03:33 pm)  
 **我不知道其他人，但我也是為了任務好。**

(03:33 pm)  
當然當然，你當然是

(03:35 pm)  
 **那個人的屁股鐵定沒有你的性感的，寶貝。**

(03:37 pm)  
哈！你現在是在和我傳性愛簡訊嗎？

(03:37 pm)  
 **我讓你興奮了嗎？**

(03:38 pm)  
嘿！我現在可是在上班！你節制一點！

(03:39 pm)  
 **告訴我你想要聽什麼。**

(03:40 pm)  
噢別別別這樣！故事！我們不在分享人生經歷嗎！

(03:41 pm)  
 **啊，故事。輪到你了，寶貝。**

(03:49 pm)  
 **工程師？**

(03:59 pm)  
抱歉抱歉抱歉

(03:59 pm)  
等等我先快速完成一些事情，需要專心的那種

(04:05 pm)  
 **我會等你的。**

(04:06 pm)  
噢，我知道你會的，但如果你累了可以先吃飯，睡覺記得蓋被！

(04:06 pm)  
哈哈哈

(04:06 pm)  
愛你

(04:10 pm)  
 **也愛你。**

\--

(07:22 pm)  
好了好了好了！引用你的話：任務完成！

(07:25 pm)  
說真的，你跟我講話的時候應該先跟我講個密碼什麼，你老是換電話但都是未顯示號碼

(07:27 pm)  
 **你是說像「芝麻開門」那種的嗎？**

(07:27 pm)  
哈，對對

(07:28 pm)  
 **「Beam me up, Scotty」？**

(07:29 pm)  
…………

(07:33 pm)  
…………

(07:39 pm)  
 **不好嗎？**

(07:40 pm)  
我覺得我戀愛了

(07:43 pm)  
 **我現在才讓你感覺到在戀愛嗎？**

(07:45 pm)  
剛剛我就像被愛神的箭射中一樣！字面上的意義！

(07:45 pm)  
 **很好。**

 

**-**


	11. Chapter 11

\--

(11:12 pm)  
如果要傳性愛簡訊的話，現在是個好時機

(11:18 pm)  
噢，或許不？

(11:59 pm)  
晚安，特務

 

  
_Wednesday, 17th October_

(06:00 am)  
**Beam me up, Scotty.**

(06:00 am)  
**早安，工程師。**

(06:01 am)  
**我換了號碼，我們現在在不同的時區，希望沒有吵醒你。**

(06:02 am)  
**我現在在英國有個任務，想要什麼禮物嗎？**

\--

(06:55 am)  
早安！

(06:56 am)  
總之我大概猜到你出任務了

(07:00 am)  
應該說我這樣安慰自己

(07:00 am)  
噢你在英國嗎？能帶點我媽的果醬嗎？

(07:00 am)  
哈，你一定也會喜歡的，現在應該是李子果醬吧？

(07:01 am)  
開玩笑的，祝你任務順利！

\--

(09:24 pm)  
**你今天很早起，是在等我的訊息嗎？**

\--

(09:27 pm)  
啊，臭美，我今天去晨跑了，替我自己感到驕傲

(09:28 pm)  
不過我早餐吃了兩個可頌，還加了太多的奶油和果醬

(09:28 pm)  
不過我的肚子滿性感的

(09:28 pm)  
哈哈哈哈

 

  
_Thursday, 18th October_

(00:22 am)  
晚安，特務，希望你還安全

\--

(08:11 am)  
Tom說他兩天後回來，問我要不要吃個晚餐

(08:11 am)  
他也是滿紳士的，我那天這樣逃走他居然還約我

(08:13 am)  
我現在有點覺得我是不是不該錯過他？

\--

(11:11 am)  
我一直覺得喪屍片很有趣

(11:11 am)  
你知道，喪屍永遠都走得那麼慢

(11:12 am)  
要是我太早起來，肯定可以走到雜貨店買個甜筒，吃完才發現大家變成喪屍了

(11:12 am)  
說到這個好想吃甜筒

\--

(04:03 pm)  
小故事時間！

(04:03 pm)  
在英國的時候我跟我的死黨們連續酒吧行軍十二間酒吧！

(04:04 pm)  
沒有做什麼蠢事，只是不知道為什麼買了很多哥德風的衣服

(04:05 pm)  
還沉迷於那樣的服飾好一陣子，哈哈哈哈

\--

(09:33 pm)  
我一直傳簡訊會干擾你嗎？噢其實或許你正好換了號碼？

(09:34 pm)  
就是那種特務電影會出現的，順手把手機丟進垃圾桶那樣

\--

(11:46 pm)  
睡覺要記得蓋被子，甜心

(11:46 pm)  
對了，我今天有去吃甜筒，兩倍巧克力口味

(11:47 pm)  
祝你好運

 

  
_Friday, 19th October_

(04:59 am)  
**早安，工程師。**

(04:59 am)  
**我才一、兩天不在，你就要拋棄我了嗎？**

(05:00 am)  
**你如果不想讓他吻你，你就應該錯過他。**

(05:01 am)  
**你不會干擾我，我會讀完你的訊息才像那些特務一樣丟手機。**

(05:02 am)  
**我要銷毀這號碼了，等等就回去了。**

(05:02 am)  
**噢，對了，任務完成。**

\--

(06:09 am)  
**Beam me up, Scotty.**

(06:10 am)  
**回頭見。**

(07:03 am)  
恭喜恭喜恭喜恭喜！

(07:04 am)  
早安，特務！:)

(07:04 am)  
我的心情就像這個笑臉一樣！（真心的！）

(07:04 am)  
我猜我的確該拒絕Tom，我回覆他沒空了

(07:05 am)  
噢噢噢噢！祝你有個好飛行！

\--

(05:37 pm)  
**我有點失望你中間沒有留言給我。**

(05:39 pm)  
**不過你明天還是可以去領你的禮物。**

(05:43 pm)  
歡迎回來！

(05:43 pm)  
噢對我剛剛忘了問你，你沒受傷吧？

(05:44 pm)  
這很貼心，但你真的不需要特地買禮物給我的你知道

(05:46 pm)  
**我還好，謝謝你的關心。**

(05:46 pm)  
這句看起來有點疏遠，但你還好就好

(05:46 pm)  
**我是說，我有一點小擦傷，但一切都還好，甜心。**

(05:47 pm)  
我不是故意不留言給你，只是下午剛好在忙，我現在才要離開辦公室！

(05:49 pm)  
呃，我看到Tom在門口？

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

_（未顯示號碼 來電）_

**「嗨，寶貝。」**

「嗨，親愛的，不得不說你真的會讀心，我正要傳求救訊息呢。」

**「不用客氣。」**

「喔，等我回家我們可以一起吃飯──噢，嗨，Tom，好巧，啊，抱歉。」

**「你現在要跟我說更多的甜言蜜語嚇跑他，嗯？」**

「呃，Tom，噢，不用等我講完電話，我得先走了。」

**「你現在說愛我，立刻。」**

「噢，對對對，愛你，你今晚會陪我看前三集的星際大戰吧？」

**「我會，親愛的，就算這是第五十二遍了。」**

「哈，是五十一遍，有一次你睡著了，親愛的。噢，不是，Tom我剛剛不是問你，你不用陪我看星際大戰，我是說，星際大戰是一部很棒的作品──呃，不是，這不是我家人──」

**「所以你是個記恨的人？另外我不介意當你電話上的男朋友。」**

「那我先走了，明天見，你明天在嗎？噢──對，明天？呃，不太確定……」

**「你明天和我有約了。」**

「對、對。Tom，抱歉我明天有約了。呃，男朋友？不，我們還沒有結婚──噢，什、機會？」

**「告訴他他沒有機會。」**

「哈哈，呃、呃，我得走了，還有約！」

**「你又跑走了是嗎？我對你沒有和他說清楚不太開心。」**

「英國人不是這樣直接的民族！而且平心而論，是因為你打電話過來我才沒有辦法好好解釋的！」

**「嗯哼，我就是喜歡把事情弄得更複雜的那種人。」**

「我感覺得出來！天，他剛剛說我們還沒有結婚所以他還有機會吧？正常的狀況下有人會這樣說嗎？」

**「可見得你的魅力非同凡響，我很榮幸可以擁有你。」**

「啊，花言巧語的特務。你是像James Bond那樣的特務嗎？」

**「我不是。」**

「這就是為什麼五十二次的星際大戰只是個謊言，你這樣沒有辦法擄獲我的心。」

**「我是特別有耐性的那種特務，如果你想要問的話。」**

「噢，很棒的特質。對了，實際上我滿喜歡你的聲音的，情聖特務先生。」

**「很高興你喜歡。」**

「噢──」

**「我聽到車站廣播，你要掛電話了？」**

「你聽力很好呢，噢這樣，你就知道我在哪一站上車了，哈哈，晚點聊？」

**「晚點聊。」**

_（通話時間：12分03秒）_

 

(06:04 pm)  
謝謝你的解危，還有剛剛忘了說，愛你！

(06:05 pm)  
 **我的目的其實不是解危，是看熱鬧，不過我也愛你。**

(06:05 pm)  
惡劣！

(06:05 pm)  
 **嗯哼。**

(07:31 pm)  
我現職的這工作有個傳奇人物

(07:31 pm)  
他之所以是傳奇是因為他經常不管指示，不過卻總能完成任務

(07:33 pm)  
 **聽起來是個令人頭痛的人物。**

(07:34 pm)  
大概是吧

(07:35 pm)  
但總覺得這種人都特別有魅力，不是嗎？對我這種身處安逸的人來說

(07:35 pm)  
 **所以你確實不排斥辦公室戀情。**

(07:36 pm)  
不是！我沒有想跟他「怎樣」好嗎！

(07:36 pm)  
說真的其實我也沒有真的見過「傳奇」本人，連聲音都沒聽過！

(07:36 pm)  
不同部門，你知道的，也沒什麼機會合作

(07:37 pm)  
 **所以除了Tom以外，我還有別的情敵。**

(07:38 pm)  
啊，對，我可是很難到手的那種，哈哈哈哈

(07:38 pm)  
 **花心。**

(07:45 pm)  
 **你是不是想問我什麼？**

(07:47 pm)  
？！

(07:47 pm)  
你怎麼知道？？？

(07:48 pm)  
 **這個時間你通常回得滿快，所以我猜想你可能在考慮措辭。**

(07:48 pm)  
 **或者是你希望我簡單地告訴你，我真的會讀心。**

(07:49 pm)  
噢，那我是不是該讓你猜猜我想要問什麼？

(07:49 pm)  
 **我能做得更好，我可以直接回答你。**

(07:50 pm)  
噢？

(07:51 pm)  
 **我有可能會愛上一個從來沒有見過的人。**

 


	13. Chapter 13

(08:05 pm)  
你果然是什麼情聖吧！哈哈哈

(08:05 pm)  
**別假裝你不是要問我這個。**

(08:07 pm)  
……別假裝你沒有發現我們現在的關係很奇怪

(08:07 pm)  
**我不覺得有什麼奇怪的。**

(08:07 pm)  
我甚至沒有見過你！

(08:08 pm)  
你現在要告訴我你和siri一樣是人工智慧的話我該怎麼辦！

(08:09 pm)  
**我不是，我是一個活生生的人，我們可以見一面，如果你想。**

(08:11 pm)  
我

(08:11 pm)  
我想要見你，真的，但你要讓我想想

(08:12 pm)  
**好。**

\--

(11:11 pm)  
但還是謝謝你想要見我

(11:13 pm)  
**我不知道這有什麼好謝的。**

(11:13 pm)  
**畢竟我破壞了你跟Tom的好事。**

(11:15 pm)  
天，對，明天我到底該怎麼跟Tom說？？

(11:16 pm)  
**願原力與你同在？**

(11:17 pm)  
啊，風涼話！你也學會這個了！很少美國人可以掌握這個技能

(11:17 pm)  
**哈，你什麼時候來美國的？**

(11:17 pm)  
畢業之後

(11:18 pm)  
在美國看首映很方便，加上找到工作了

(11:18 pm)  
**你在英國唸大學？**

(11:18 pm)  
嗯哼，牛津

(11:19 pm)  
**啊，高材生。**

(11:19 pm)  
噢，別誇我別誇我，哈哈

(11:20 pm)  
說到這個，你買了什麼禮物給我？

(11:21 pm)  
**果醬。**

(11:21 pm)  
你爆我雷！這樣明天就一點驚喜都沒有了！毫無情趣的男人！

(11:22 pm)  
**恐怕我就是一個沒有情趣的男人。**

(11:23 pm)  
還好你很貼心，我還是會把你留在身邊的

(11:23 pm)  
**我的榮幸。**

  
_Saturday, 20th October_

(07:48 am)  
星期六早晨的通勤感覺特別可憐

(07:50 am)  
**可憐的孩子。**

(07:50 am)  
**對了，我還多放了一個東西，你可以幫我看看嗎？**

(07:52 am)  
你知道你聽起來像是你被盜號或者你是詐騙集團

(09:01 am)  
你是在什麼爆炸廢墟裡找到這鬼東西，這根本沒辦法看！

(09:02 am)  
我喜歡這果醬！還有茶包！我錯了，你不是毫無情趣的男人！

\--

(04:21 pm)  
一個叫做Davian的人後天會去羅馬出席一個梵蒂岡的典禮

(04:21 pm)  
有提到要交易一個，呃，「兔腳」有關？這是什麼神祕的代號嗎？

(04:21 pm)  
還是有什麼神奇的兔子？

(04:23 pm)  
噢這讓我想到我以前認識一個教授，Wickham博士，人如其名就是個肥大個

(04:23 pm)  
就是那種大塊頭，你知道，我們私底下都叫他

(04:23 pm)  
嗯，還是不要告訴你我們都怎麼叫他

(04:24 pm)  
他叫生物分子動力學和細胞動力學，他常常在上課用「世界如何被科技毀滅」的故事嚇唬學生

(04:25 pm)  
你懂吧？就是某種化合物被有意或無意地製造出來，他稱之為「反上帝」

(04:26 pm)  
就是那種電影裡常出現的，怎麼說？不能阻止的毀滅力量？總有一天世界會被這個力量毀滅

(05:00 pm)  
**謝了**

(05:01 pm)  
噢天呀，你還好嗎？

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第三集劇情來了！


	14. Chapter 14

\--

(08:11 pm)  
你沒有打句號真的讓我很擔心

(08:12 pm)  
是任務嗎？希望你一切平安

(08:12 pm)  
天，到底誰會為了一個句號這麼提醒吊膽的？

(09:56 pm)  
希望你讀到這些的時候不要覺得我很煩，但我真的一直擔心你是不是遇到什麼了

(09:57 pm)  
我剛剛甚至想過要追蹤你的號碼了！（但我沒有）

(11:21 pm)  
說真的，為了一個沒有見過的人這麼焦慮聽起來挺變態的

  
_ Sunday 21st, October _

(01:03 am)  
晚安，特務，希望你一切都好

(01:05 am)  
愛你，雖然不知道你還愛不愛我

(01:05 am)  
但我確定我應該是愛你比愛Tom還要多

(01:06 am)  
哈哈哈哈，我在說什麼

\--

(06:32 am)  
早安！

(09:59 am)  
嘿，不早了！

(11:29 am)  
還是不在？

(11:56 am)  
好吧，我這就自己去吃點熱狗

(12:49 pm)  
熱狗還是不錯的，那個賣熱狗的小女孩還幫我用黃芥末擠了個愛心

(12:50 pm)  
你想要看熱狗的照片嗎？我有把它拍下來，因為真的很可愛

(12:55 pm)  
……抱歉，我這才意識到剛剛那則簡訊感覺像是性騷擾

(03:06 pm)  
今天應該可以準時下班！噢雖然今天也是加班

  
_（未顯示號碼 來電）_

「特務？噢嗨，你還好嗎？」

**「仔細聽我說，我現在需要你的幫助。我需要你幫我追蹤一個號碼。」**

「什麼？呃，我們這邊所有電話都會錄音──」

**「而你一定知道怎麼刪掉這個紀錄，沒有時間可以解釋了，幫我追蹤一個號碼。」**

「可以，我想，可以，等等，你──」

**「73442564367。」**

「……你知道這可能會害我失去居民權──」

**「我沒有別人了，幫我。」**

「……噢，天呀。別掛電話。……你還在嗎？」

**「在。」**

「好，好，或許我們會在牢房見面，你知道嗎，如果事情沒有，呃，大概是不會好轉──噢，那個號碼的位置在上海，噢天，我真的告訴你了，上海，我幫助了一個不知道是敵是友的人還可能是什麼通緝犯，太夢幻了，謝謝你。」

**「我離那個訊號近嗎？追蹤我這支電話。」**

「噢，你在他附近呀，就在旁邊！」

**「多近？訊號在這個建築物裡面嗎？」**

「不、不，不是，訊號在東北方一英里以外的房子。」

**「嘿，工程師，帶我去那個訊號。」**

「呃，就一個小問題，你在上海幹嘛？」

**「我會告訴你的，等我正式見到你的時候。」**

「往、呃往北，有座橋，過那座橋，左轉，沿河走四分之三英哩。」

**「了解、了解──讓開！讓開！小心！」**

「很好、很好，繼續往前、往前，左轉，然後下一個路口再左轉，沿著路繼續走一千碼。」

**「一千碼。好，好，左轉，左。」**

「對，很好，好，現在──噢，嗨、嗨──」

**「工程師！往哪？往哪走？」**

「現在右轉。繼續，再左轉。」

**「左？我正在往左。」**

「好，好，訊號就來自你左手邊第二棟建築物東北角落三公尺左右的範圍。」

**「我欠你一回。」**

「噢──你欠──特務？」

_（通話時間：5分46秒）_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我心中覺得Benji大概不會隨便幫助這樣一個來路不明的人，但Ethan對他來說有種不同的魔力，你們懂的。  
> 最近正好忙完了一陣，希望接下來可以恢復常常更，畢竟也快要完結了！


	15. Chapter 15

  
(04:23 pm)  
你沒事吧？

(04:26 pm)  
通常在這樣的對話過後你是不是就會經歷槍戰了？

(04:27 pm)  
我隨便說說的呀！不是要烏鴉嘴什麼……

(04:31 pm)  
注意安全！

-

(09:09 pm)  
我還安全待在美國，所以你應該一切都還好吧

(09:10 pm)  
通常在這個部分他們效率都滿好的不是嗎？

(11:11 pm)  
你說你是實力和運氣兼具的特務對吧？那你一定不會有事的對吧？

(11:11 pm)  
而且你一千碼跑超快的

(11:39 pm)  
說真的，你回來我們見個面吧？

(11:40 pm)  
就算你缺胳膊斷腿我也會愛你，你知道的

(11:40 pm)  
哈哈哈哈

  
_Monday 22nd, October_

(9:02 am)  
今天打算休個假

(09:05 am)  
實際上是我有點發燒了

(09:06 am)  
噢，上司聽起來沒有什麼異狀，我可能還可以繼續待在美國

(09:08 am)  
我的上司只說了：「老Benji終於也有感冒的一天啊」這種幸災樂禍的話

(09:10 am)  
對，那是我的名字，很高興認識你

-

_（未顯示號碼 來電）_

「嗨！」

**「嗨，工程師，你感冒了？你的聲音聽起來很沙啞。」**

「噢，對，對，對，我感冒了，噢，所以你換手機了？」

**「我猜我錯過了很多重要的訊息。」**

「啊，嗯哼，但我不會跟你說的，你還好嗎？」

**「任務，你知道的，我打來是想要跟你報平安，我大致上除了筋疲力盡之外都算很好。」**

「噢對，拯救世界什麼的，像美國隊長那樣，我懂的，咳咳，那你該好好休息，說真的，你晚點再打給我也沒有什麼問題的。」

**「實際上這次主要是救一個朋友。」**

「是你背後在說『嘿，你該休息』的那位嗎？她一定很特別，讓你跑了大半個地球。」

**「我也會為你跑的。我也要謝謝你的幫忙，我欠你一次，就像我之前說的。」**

「哈哈、咳咳咳──還好啦，我還安全地待在美、咳咳、美國嘛。」

**「嘿，你的聲音聽起來也該休息，回去聊？」**

「啊，當然，很高興聽知道你平安，特務，咳咳……」

**「我也很想念你的聲音。」**

「哈哈哈哈，回頭聊。」

_（通話時間：3分01秒）_

  
_ Tuesday 23rd, October _

(06:59 am)  
天我就這麼睡過一天了？

(07.:00 am)  
但不得不說睡覺真的是很有效的

(07:11 am)  
呃，我昨天有跟你通電話對嗎？就是你說你想念我的那通

(07:12 am)  
你知道，未顯示來電的通話沒有辦法給我太多提示

-

(10:22 am)  
 **是真的，工程師。**

(10:23 am)  
 **我以為你也想念我，雖然我失去了一段期間的簡訊。**

(10:24 am)  
 **我最後看到的一則是你愛我比愛Tom還多，這個你不用告訴我我也知道的事實。**

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

(10:24 am)  
**聽到你感冒好點我就安心了。**

(10:26 am)  
嗨！你回來了對嗎！

(10:30 am)  
**我回來了。**

(10:31 am)  
**你給我一種家的感覺。**

(10:33 am)  
噢，這是一種拐個彎說我宅嗎？

(10:33 am)  
哈哈哈哈

(10:35 am)  
**所以呢？Tom後來怎麼樣？**

(10:36 am)  
實際上我有段時間沒有看到他了，他似乎去了個比較遠的地方出差

(10:36 am)  
不過我傳了訊息給他，說我現在有對象，所以應該就這樣了吧

(10:50 am)  
**你有對象？**

(10:51 am)  
噢天，呃，你不是說你願意當我電話上的男友嗎？你不會想反悔吧！

(10:53 am)  
**我答應過，是的，那依舊是我的榮幸。**

(10:56 am)  
哈哈，跟我說說你去救的那個朋友？

(11:07 am)  
噢，如果你不想說也沒關係的，抱歉

(11:08 am)  
**這讓我有點猶豫，工程師。**

(11:08 am)  
嘿，認真的，如果你不想提的話也沒有關係

(11:09 am)  
**她是一個和我很好的朋友，但這對她來說並不是一件好事。**

(11:10 am)  
**這讓我想到，我和你的關係或許也不是個很好的主意。**

(11:15 am)  
你為了她跑去上海

(11:18 am)  
**她是因為我被抓去上海。**

(11:18 am)  
打給我，不然我就駭你的號碼！

  
_（未顯示號碼 來電）_

「你不能總是一個人承受這些，這很不健康！如果你在幫助一個人、一些人，或一整個國家，或這個地球，或──隨便，你就要知道你不可能拯救所有人，但你做的仍然是對的事情，所以你不可以──也不需要──把責任往自己身上攬。」

**「……好的。」**

「我聽到你去救朋友也知道和你交朋友有風險，我沒有那麼笨，但我還在，這是我的選擇，不是你逼我的，噢天，你這個人到底都過什麼生活？你是不是沒有朋友？」

**「我有一些朋友，現在還有你。」**

「很好。……所以你這次真的還好吧？」

**「我很好，謝謝你。」**

「好，那我要，呃繼續上班。」

**「謝謝你，工程師，愛你，記得吃飯。」**

「很難得是你先說，也愛你，拜。」

_（通話時間：2分12秒）_

(11:21 am)  
**謝謝你。**

(11:22 am)  
你剛剛說過了

(11:22 am)  
**但你沒有回答。**

(11:23 am)  
噢，古板！不用客氣！:)

-

(03:01 pm)  
**我們可以見個面。**

(03:09 pm)  
好，好，我們見面，什麼時候？

(03:10 pm)  
**考慮好了？**

(03:11 pm)  
你在上海的時候我也有做這個提議

(03:12 pm)  
我們可以在萬聖節的時候見面，你知道市中心的廣場有變裝遊行

(03:13 pm)  
變裝可能就不那麼尷尬吧？

(03:13 pm)  
哈哈哈哈哈

(03:15 pm)  
**好呀。**

(03:16 pm)  
**我很期待。**

(03:19 pm)  
我也是

-

(07:09 pm)  
我該提醒你我非常擅長扮成殭屍

(07:16 pm)  
**我該提醒你我非常擅長扮成吸血鬼。**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在還不確定對方是誰的狀況下，Benji可能顯得太過天真了？請大家把這個部分當成是命運的安排吧！:P


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我剛開坑的時候覺得我只會寫個10章左右，看看Ethan和Benji對我做了什麼！

-

(11:09 pm)  
我來提醒你該睡覺了！

(11:10 pm)  
**你看過吸血鬼晚上睡覺的嗎？**

(11:11 pm)  
啊，前戲，我喜歡

(11:11 pm)  
**那之後你一定會更喜歡的。**

(11:12 pm)  
當然，當然

  
_Wednesday, 24th October_

(05:13 am)  
**晚安。**

-

(06:52 am)  
太早了！

(06:59 am)  
**早安。**

(07:22 am)  
好吧，早安、早安，早早早

(07:30 am)  
我以為你知道我的上班時間！

(07:31 am)  
**我以為你知道我是個晨跑的人。**

(07:33 am)  
但我不知道你會叫別人起床

  
_（未顯示號碼 來電）_

「……嗨。」

**「這才是叫你起床，甜心。」**

「……早安，特務。」

**「起床氣？順帶一提我從來沒有叫過別人起床。」**

「我沒有起床氣！我猜你也從來沒有傳錯簡訊過？」

**「啊，起床氣。喝點熱茶或許是個好主意？」**

「一開始不要接這通電話或許也是個好主意，但我還是接了，人生不就是這樣嗎？」

**「沒錯。」**

「所以你今天有什麼行程？」

**「你說除了提醒你該吃飯以外嗎？我現在算是在放假吧。」**

「噢，我開始感覺自己多了個看護或什麼的，哈哈，噢，今天天氣看起來不怎麼樣，你放假去哪？」

**「我現在拿著咖啡在路上走，沒有特別要去哪，只是想著可能會在路上見到你。」**

「噢天，你在和我調情嗎？」

**「你臉紅了嗎？」**

「哈哈哈哈，我、我不是很擅長這些，就是，呃，我猜我應該是喜歡。呃，所以你在特區？」

**「你轉移話題很可愛。是的，我在。」**

「那確實我們很有可能走在路上就遇到不是嗎？」

**「嗯哼，我猜你住在大樓的公寓裡？」**

「不知道你怎麼猜到的，我住三樓──說真的早起其實也還不錯，在喝了茶之後，我等一下可能還可以做點什麼事情。」

**「不用客氣。」**

「有人告訴過你，你的自信太多了一點嗎？」

**「我猜那是因為我是一個實力和運氣兼備的男人。」**

「臭美。」

**「你聽起來很清醒了，我應該要放過你，讓你去做一點事情。」**

「啊，嗯，晚點聊？」

**「晚點聊。」**

「好，愛你。」

**「我也是。」**

_（通話時間：7分39秒）_

  
(7:42 am)  
我決定看個漫畫，非常適宜的晨間活動

(07:43 am)  
**好像你晚上沒有看漫畫一樣。**

(07:44 am)  
好了，別再炫耀你會讀心了！

-

(01:01 pm)  
我剛剛被賣場的萬聖節裝飾嚇到了，你可不可以不要扮成吸血鬼？

(01:06 pm)  
**可愛。**

(01:07 pm)  
噢，閉嘴！

-

(06:23 pm)  
我之前跟你提過我們有個傳說級別的同事嗎？

(06:29 pm)  
**不照規定那個嗎？**

(06:31 pm)  
噢，你記得！

(06:32 pm)  
**你說過的話我都記得。**

(06:33 pm)  
技術上來說你是用「看」過我的話

(06:34 pm)  
總之聽說他最近有回公司一趟，很多人都跑去看他了

(06:34 pm)  
因為他之前不知道什麼原因，大家都在找他

(06:34 pm)  
不過我沒有機會看到他，哈，真想看看傳奇長什麼樣子

(06:36 pm)  
**轉移話題。就算用訊息我也看得出來。**

(06:36 pm)  
**是什麼讓你想見他？**

(06:38 pm)  
不知道，總覺得很想要跟那樣的人一起工作看看

(06:39 pm)  
該說是憧憬嗎？就是感覺我一輩子都不可能變成他那個樣子

(06:41 pm)  
**你是一個很特別的人。**

(06:42 pm)  
噢，當然，我是，但不像他那樣

(06:42 pm)  
**我不能評斷這個，但我開始有點討厭你的傳奇了。**

(06:42 pm)  
嘿！他才不是「我的」傳奇

(06:53 pm)  
你是在跟我生悶氣不傳訊息嗎？

(06:53 pm)  
這有點性感，哈哈哈哈

  
_（未顯示號碼 來電）_

「嗨，特務！」

**「……我先說清楚，我沒有生氣。」**

「嗯哼，這樣特地打電話來是不是有點多此一舉？」

**「……你見到我之後，我也一定要見見你的『傳奇』。」**

「哈哈，你聽起來有點咬牙切齒。」

**「沒有。」**

「你有。」

**「……好吧，或許有。」**

「很好。」

_（通話時間：1分33秒）_

  
(06:56 pm)  
**下次提醒我，英國人都是這麼沒有禮貌的。**

(06:56 pm)  
你知道我愛你;)

(06:57 pm)  
**這個你下次也要提醒我才行。**

  
_ Thursday, 25th October _

(00:23 am)  
**我很想要見你，但是我現在得去克羅埃西亞一趟，工程師。**

(00:24 am)  
**這可能會花一段比較長的時間，可能來不及回來。**

(00:24 pm)  
**我很抱歉。**

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

(00:31 am)  
噢沒關係，工作嘛哈哈哈

(00:34 am)  
總是會有機會的

(00:42 am)  
晚安，特務，祝你順利

-

(06:52 am)  
早安！

(06:59 am)  
時差？

(07:00 am)  
我有種感覺你把手機丟掉了？

(07:31 am)  
但總之我就繼續傳了，或許你有在看只是回不了

(07:32 am)  
我昨晚做了個夢，我在一個沙漠（星際大戰裡那種）當一個討厭鬼商人

(07:33 am)  
穿著那種不知道是矽膠還是什麼的衣服，你知道，而且那裡真的很熱

(07:33 am)  
後來不知道為什麼我把我整個手套脫下來，還能倒出乳白色的水！（我猜是汗）

(07:35 am)  
我猜是因為我蓋了太多棉被才會做這個夢的，哈

-

(03:11 pm)  
記得Tom嗎？他剛剛送了下午茶來

(03:12 pm)  
香到不行司康，噢天，他真的知道要怎麼踩人痛腳不是嗎？

(03:13 pm)  
但我沒有收，哈哈，吃過你給的杯子蛋糕我怎麼能收其它的呢？

-

(07:19 pm)  
明天有新遊戲要發行了！

(07:20 pm)  
其實我本來是想著要當遊戲軟體公司的工程師的，那可能比較符合我人生的期待

(07:21 pm)  
不過也還好，我現在的工作可以上我設計一些也滿像遊戲的東西

(07:22 pm)  
比如說吸盤手套呀或是用平板控制車之類的

(07:22 pm)  
是不是很酷！

(07:25 pm)  
聽起來是不是很宅，哈哈哈

-

(09:44 pm)  
希望你有好好吃飯

-

(11:55 pm)  
晚安，特務

  
_ Frinday, 26th October _

(00:01 am)  
 **Beam me up, Scotty.**

(00:01 am)  
 **平安，不能說話，愛你。**

(00:23 am)  
很高興知道！愛你！

(00:24 am)  
你在這種緊急狀況下還能打句點這件事也很可愛

-

(03:49 am)  
 **我要去坐牢了，我猜。**

(03:50 am)  
 **不能多說，但可能要幾個月後才能說話了。**

(03:50 am)  
 **很抱歉我爽約了。**

(03:50 am)  
 **很高興認識你。**

-

(06:16 am)  
我猜這是這輩子收過最奇怪的簡訊了

(06:17 am)  
我應該要先回答你，我也很高興能夠認識你？

-

(10:10 am)  
嘿，特務，牢裡環境好嗎？

(10:11 am)  
說起來我還是不知道你的名字

(10:11 am)  
但你也不知道我的

(10:12 am)  
好吧我告訴你（這是第二次我告訴你了！），我是Benji

(10:12 am)  
這不是本名，但大家都這樣叫我，不知道為什麼我很想要知道你的名字

(10:19 am)  
我應該早點問你的，對嗎？

-

(12:52 pm)  
或許吃甜筒當午餐不是個好注意，但我今天決定這樣做了

(12:53 pm)  
我想像你是一個厲害的人，所以你在牢裡應該不會被欺負吧？

-

(05:12 pm)  
不知道是不是因為傳了很久的簡訊的關係，我有點可以感覺到你有沒有在電話的另一頭

(05:13 pm)  
聽起來是不是很詭異？

(05:14 pm)  
我現在覺得你不在

(05:16 pm)  
但我還是持續傳簡訊，看起來是不是很詭異？

-

(07:33 pm)  
噢，我居然忘記去領預購的新遊戲了，天，看看你對我做了什麼！

  
_Saturday, 27th October_

(00:22 am)  
晚安，特務

-


	19. Chapter 19

(06:55 am)  
早安，特務。

(07:12 am)  
你該告訴我你被關在克羅埃西亞的哪裡，這樣我還能探監

(07:12 am)  
或寫信，之類的

-

(11:19 am)  
最近天氣變冷了，你那裡是不是更冷了？

-

(02:21 pm)  
今天有南瓜口味的甜甜圈！

(02:21 pm)  
萬聖節限定口味！

(02:26 pm)  
噁，它裡面、加了辣椒！？！

(02:27 pm)  
噢天這是什麼充滿惡意的甜甜圈！難怪剛剛店員一直對著我笑！

(02:29 pm)  
我舌頭好像腫起來了

(02:34 pm)  
噢，牛奶滿止辣的，親身試驗

-

(07:32 pm)  
最近這種天氣好好睡，今天有點累

(07:33 pm)  
但現在就睡好像有點太早了？

-

(09:41 pm)  
晚安，特務

  
_Sunday, 28th October_

(06:06 am)  
好吧，其實我最近開始接受一些……體能鍛鍊？有點痛苦，希望值得

(06:06 am)  
我想如果你真的是特務的話，我們或許哪天可以見面也說不定

(06:06 am)  
哈哈哈哈

-

(09:11 pm)  
鍛鍊也滿好的，這樣我就不會有太多時間想別的事情了

(09:12 pm)  
噢今天在訓練的時候遇到Tom，他真的很紳士，還教了我一些！

(09:13 pm)  
不過其實我本來做得就不錯了

  
_Monday, 29th October_

(05:55 am)  
昨天不小心睡著了

(05:59 am)  
不用擔心我，我沒事，我沒事

-

(09:00 am)  
熟悉的鍵盤工作！最近都沒有什麼時間可以玩遊戲了

-

(01:01 pm)  
我今天和Tom一起吃了午餐，因為正好遇到了，不是刻意約的

(01:02 pm)  
他問我要不要一起去萬聖節的變裝派對，我拒絕了

(01:09 pm)  
你知道，我跟你有個約定，哈哈哈

  
-

(10:29 pm)  
晚安特務

  
_Tuesday, 30th October_

(05:55 am)  
早安，特務！

(05:56 am)  
今天看起來很晴朗呢，晴朗的冷天

(06:12 am)  
我最近都自己做飯了，其實這一切滿有趣的

(06:19 am)  
在我發展到烘焙這個部分前，我應該可以減掉不少油脂，哈哈哈

(06:20 am)  
我是不是該買個大一點烤箱？

(06:21 am)  
我現在的烤箱只能裝切片披薩一片

-

(05:56 pm)  
果然還是不要換烤箱好了，這樣可能會吃太多

(05:57 pm)  
我現在的烤箱還是維達的塗裝呢，我也捨不得丟掉它

-

(09:11 pm)  
我工作存了一陣子錢之後競標了一頂維達的頭盔，有很多插畫藝術家合作的

(09:12 pm)  
很棒的，想讓你看看，哈哈

-

(10:51 pm)  
晚安，特務，祝好夢

  
_ Wednesday, 31st October _

(12:33 pm)  
怎麼可以有人可以邊跑邊開槍的！

(12:33 pm)  
嗨，今天還沒跟你說早！

(12:33 pm)  
今天好冷，你那裡還好嗎？牢裡應該有暖氣吧，哈

-

(05:49 pm)  
我剛剛回家的路上遇到了好多在要糖果的小吸血鬼

(05:50 pm)  
這太可怕了，簡直是結夥搶劫

(05:51 pm)  
今年廣場的萬聖節裝飾看起來滿不怎麼樣的

(05:52 pm)  
今天我會應景玩個惡靈古堡之類的

-

(10:56 pm)  
晚安，特務，十一月見

  
_Thursday, 1st November_

(06:23 am)  
這有點寫日記的感覺，我是不是該用「親愛的簡訊：」當作開頭？

(06:58 am)  
其實我應該什麼都可以說，因為有可能你再也看不到這些訊息了

-

(01:22 pm)  
說真的，這到底是不是你一個甩掉我的藉口？

(01:23 pm)  
不過坐牢這個說法是滿奇特的

-

(08:23 pm)  
雖然過了一陣子，但我想要坦白一件事情

(08:23 pm)  
其實你說要坐牢之後的幾天我有追蹤你的號碼

(08:24 pm)  
訊號大部分都遮蔽了，但大致上的定位點是俄羅斯

(08:25 pm)  
好吧我說了！我很抱歉我追蹤你了！我忍不住！

(08:25 pm)  
但我還是不知道你的名字，所以我沒有去探監

  
Saturday, 3rd November

(08:45 am)  
我試著不要傳簡訊給你，但有點困難，恐怕你（或者說你的這支手機）要承受我的嘮叨

-

(09:52 pm)  
所以，我明天開始要去訓練營了，祝福我吧！

  
_Friday, 7th December_

(10:23 am)  
嗨，特務！

(10:23 am)  
看了歷史訊息我都覺得不可思議，就這樣過了一個月

(10:24 am)  
訓練營禁止手機的，我等一下又會回去了，只是想看看你還好嗎

(10:25 am)  
你還是沒有訊息，但不是都說沒消息就是好消息嗎！

(10:26 am)  
願原力與我們同在

  
_Saturday. 29th December_

(06:19 pm)  
今年快要過完了！

(06:20 pm)  
噢，我這裡一切都還好，謝謝你的關心

(06:20 pm)  
要說比較習慣了也是可以的，一開始簡直要我的命

(06:21 pm)  
但是沒有遊戲是比較痛苦一點

(06:21 pm)  
不知道我今年還能不能再看到你的訊息

(06:22 pm)  
明天有個實習任務的測驗（我不確定可不可以這樣說），所以下次傳訊息應該是明年了

(06:23 pm)  
新年快樂，特務

  
_ Thursday, 17th January _

(02:20 pm)  
嗨嗨嗨，特務，好久不見

(02:21 pm)  
我今天要進行「轉換跑道」的第一個工作！

(02:22 pm)  
嗯哼，對，我通過測驗了，很快對吧！

(02:26 pm)  
哈哈，我才不會緊張呢！

(02:27 pm)  
噢我會注意安全的，特務，謝謝你的關心

(02:29 pm)  
我知道你會關心我的:)

  
_Tuesday, 5th February_

(03:55 pm)  
一切都滿順利的，目前

(03:59 pm)  
我是說，我目前為止還沒有經歷過太多生死交關的事情

(04:00 pm)  
當然生活比以前刺激很多啦，不過你知道，工作就是這樣，有時候滿刺激的，有時候不怎麼有趣

(04:01 pm)  
我以前是不是說過這話？哈哈哈

(04:21 pm)  
說真的，都過了好幾個月了我還會想起你，這真是奇怪

(04:22 pm)  
我大概是一個很念舊的人吧，哈哈哈

  
_Monday, 25th March_

(10:22 am)  
感覺春天來了！

(10:23 am)  
我是說真實的那個春天，不是什麼暗喻

(10:23 am)  
我要去布達佩斯出差了，希望那裏也春天了

(10:24 am)  
希望你那裡也春天了

  
_ Wednesday, 3rd April _

(07:11 pm)  
不太好

(07:12 pm)  
外勤要面對的東西今天真實發生了

(07:13 pm)  
這就是我選擇的生活

(07:15 pm)  
但還是有點難過

(07:19 pm)  
我是不是有點語無倫次了？

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗨大家，下一章（或兩章）鐵定就要完結了，覺得有點寂寞呀。  
> 這篇還會有一些番外，加上一些其他篇文會收錄成一本，有興趣的朋友可以幫我填一下印量調查：https://ppt.cc/flMDWx
> 
> **CWT50之後會公開全文，但本子會再收錄一些不會在網路上公開的番外。**


End file.
